1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an electrical accessory for use on panel wall modules and more particularly to removable assemblies providing connection interfaces for various electrical apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern offices have frequently utilized removable interior wall partitions to accommodate flexible office planning. In fact, many new building structures are now designed to provide permanent load-bearing exterior walls while relying upon semi-permanent or mobile non-load bearing interior partition walls for a subjective determination of office floor plans. Frequently the mobile wall partitions include a sheet or pad of a sound absorbing material, for example a sheet of fibrous material such as glass fibers. A rigid frame structure surrounds the perimeter of the sound absorbing panel, as disclosed in the Gartung U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,382. The sound absorbing panel is capable of supporting a decorative surface but generally is not capable of supporting any additional direct weight, such as shelving, coat hangers, etc.
As can be readily appreciated, it is frequently necessary in an office environment to provide electrical outlets and telephone connections for the rooms partitioned by a modular wall panel. To date, the prior art has primarily relied upon the installation of standard junction box electrical fixtures with the attendant necessity to provide a permanent aperture in the associated wall. Another approach is to use floor-mounted junction boxes. Either approach is not entirely compatible for use with modular wall panel units where rooms are continually being reconfigured. Unnecessary electrical fixtures may be required to be retained in place in wall units to prevent leaving unsightly gaps. Floor-mounted electrical connection units may also prove to be disadvantageously located and difficult to relocate.
The prior art to date has not provided a relatively inexpensive and aesthetically pleasing form of removable electrical outlets that can be utilized with modular wall panels.